Power Flower (PvZH)
:For other versions, see Power Flower (disambiguation). Strikethrough Start of turn: Heal your Hero for 1 for each Flower. |flavor text = Dropped out of Kale University to practice natural medicine.}} Power Flower is a basic common plant card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the plants. It costs 5 to plant and has 3 /5 . It attacks zombies by firing a rainbow laser at them. Its effect is healing the Plant Hero for 1 Health point for every flower plants on the field, including itself at the start of each turn. It also has the Strikethrough trait, meaning that its attack will hurt all zombies in its lane, including the Zombie Hero. Statistics *'Class:' Solar *'Tribe:' Flower Plant *'Effects:' ** Strikethrough **'Start of turn:' Heal your Hero for 1 for each Flower. *'Rarity:' Basic - Common Card description Dropped out of Kale University to practice natural medicine. Strategies With While Power Flower's low is its key weakness, its , Strikethrough trait, and its ability to heal the Hero is what makes this Plant so useful. Power Flower's allows it to take a strong hit from a Zombie, guaranteed it does not deal more than 4 damage, and fight back to possibly shoot another turn. However, a cheaper alternative to using this would be Bloomerang, as both of them start off with 3 and Strikethrough. Power Flower, along with Briar Rose, are both key components in a Flower deck. While Power Flowers can heal an immense amount of damage to the hero each turn, Briar Rose will destroy any zombie that destroys a flower. This plant also works well with Pepper M.D., as while the Power Flower heals the hero, Pepper M.D. will continuously gain and . Against Power Flower has a of 3, which may be a good and bad thing. Crazy heroes should not have much trouble disposing of this. While in an ideal situation the zombie should survive the blow from the Power Flower, it is worth noting that as Power Flower has Strikethrough, it will hit the zombie hero either way. If Pepper M.D or Briar Rose is also being played, consider taking them out first, as they will only become more powerful if left unharmed. With its of 3, Power Flower is immune to both Rolling Stone and Rocket Science. However, Power Flower does not pose a threat in terms of naturally, meaning that it is a dead end for the plant hero: if he or she buffs the Power Flower's , Rocket Science will take it out. Hearty heroes will also have the Landscaper, which can lower the Power Flower's , which will then be susceptible to Rolling Stone. Rustbolt can also use Shrink Ray, while The Smash can use Nibble. Sneaky and Beastly Heros can tend to struggle defeating Power Flower, as their tricks are not as convenient as the other classes. However, Beastly does have Locust Swarm, so use it if needed. Gallery Power Flower....png|HD Power Flower Trivia *Of all the plants named Power Flower, it is the only one that is not a variant of the Sunflower. *The Kale University mentioned in its description is a portmanteau of the words "kale," a cabbage which is more closely related to wild cabbage than domestic cabbage, and "Yale University," a university founded in 1701. *It is the fifth plant to attack zombies using rainbows. The first is Magnifying Grass, the second is Shamrock, the third is Shamrockstar, and the fourth is Stuffy Flower. Category:Strikethrough plants Category:Basic plants Category:Common plants Category:Plants Category:Healing plants Category:Flower cards